


To Netorare-ru

by Smith_will_do



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Cuckolding, Kidnapping, Maledom/Femsub, Polygamy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_will_do/pseuds/Smith_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man starts taking an interest in the girls of Sainan high. Contains Netorare obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Netorare-ru

A young woman with short black hair in a yellow vest with a white under shirt and a pleated green mini skirt walked alone down a dark road. Haruna had left school late do to a suddenly extended tennis practice. She tried to move quickly knowing it wouldn't be entirely safe at this time of night. As she walked she eventually came up to a sign. Her usual way home was being blocked by construction. She sighed as she took the detour on the map not wanting to be out in her uniform this late. She passed by a few men who stared at her as she passed, something she was sort of used to.  
A few also things like. “How much?”  
She brushed them off and simply tried to keep moving. She eventually stumbled on the entrance to a park. It was a small one with a surprisingly large amount of trees and bushes this far into the city. She looked and could just make out the other end having a busy street. She checked the sidewalk following the way she was going. It would mean a trip around an entire city block. She briefly debated taking the longer way home but didn't like the look of the crowds. With a deep breath she passed through the gates of the park and walked briskly along the path.  
As she got further in she noticed a sinking feeling in her stomach. The path was longer than it looked at first and now she couldn't see the road either way.  
“Should I turn back. No. The I've got to be more than halfway through by now.” Haruna thought.  
She was shaken out of her thoughts by the faint sound of pained groaning. She looked around and, against her better judgment went off the trail into the greenery in search of the noise. After not much searching later, she stumbled across a nondescript man in plain looking clothes sitting alone clutching his ankle.  
“Are you okay?” She asked moving closer a single arm out stretched.  
The man said nothing just kept clutching his ankle and groaning.  
Haruna moved close enough to touch the man as she said. “Let me help you up.”  
The seemingly injured man sprung up quickly and, before she could react, pressed a cloth against her face. Haruna felt the world go dark in only a second. She awoke an unknown amount of time later and looked down. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a muffled scream. She was currently stripped naked, her porcelain white skin exposed to the chill night air, her soft pink nipples stiff, and her shaved pussy exposed for the world to see. Who ever had done this had stuffed her mouth with something silky and wrapped a cloth to keep her from spitting it out. She tried moving her hands but they were tied to a tree with a piece of rope.  
“Don't bother struggling your not going anywhere miss, Sairenji.” A man's voice spoke.  
She looked up and found the “injured” man from before holding her school ID and smirking. Haruna's eyes widened again as he pulled out a phone.  
“Say cheese.” He said and then snapped a picture of the girl in all her glory.  
Haruna felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. The man got down on his knees and cupped her chin in his hand.  
“Now don't be like that.” He said. “You and I are about to have a lot of fun.”  
Tears started to stream down Haruna's face as she felt the man's fingers brush her slit. She moaned under as a mixture of revulsion and pleasure flooded her body. The man's fingers slowly slid up and as he reached the top a single finger flicked against her clit. Pleasure flooded her mind as the man started to lick her petite and firm breasts. Haruna moaned again as he bit down on her nipple. She tried to understand what was going on but couldn't comprehend it all.  
The man smiled as he asked. “Are you enjoying yourself yet.”  
Haruna, unable to speak simply glared at him.  
“Oh are you sure?” He asked pulling a pair of sopping wet fingers up to view. “Because your pussy seems to disagree.”  
Haruna looked down ashamed at her dripping pussy.  
“But if that's really not enough.” The man said as he produced an from behind his back a set of large pink plastic beads.  
Haruna attempted to scream through her gag. “What are you doing with that?”  
The man grinned wickedly as he placed it against the entrance to her round, tight ass and with a small grunt shoved the first bead in. Haruna through her head back and let out another stiffed moan. She let out another string of muffled screams. The man shoved the second bead up and Haruna was cut off by her own moaning. The man wasted no time quickly shoving the third bead up her ass. Haruna attempted to gasp.  
“This feels so wrong, so dirty, so why am I?” She wondered just before the fourth and final bead was roughly jammed into her.  
She felt a wave of ecstasy rush over her body as she felt a warm fluid burst from her pussy.  
“Well looks like you've had your fun.” The man said.  
“Your wrong.” Haruna protested weakly in her mind.  
“Now to have mine.” The man said.  
Haruna heard a zipper being pulled and looked over to find the man undoing his pants. She stared in at his engorged manhood.  
“Theres now way that will fit!” Haruna thought terrified as the man lined up with her dripping entrance.  
“Look at that.” He said watching the stream of Haruna's love juice flow forth. “Your cute little pussy is practically begging me to play some more.”  
With that he plunged his cock into Haruna's pussy.  
“Ah so tight.” He said. “and that feeling, were you a virgin?”  
Haruna closed her eyes as tears streamed down.  
“I'm glad I could be your first.” He said with a powerful thrust.  
Haruna felt that dirty feeling again but this time it was almost completely overwhelmed with pure pleasure. The thrusts of this strangers cock hitting the entrance to her womb. She moaned as loud as she could through her gag and felt a building pressure.  
“Yes stir up my pussy more!” She thought excited. “More, More, Harder!”  
Just as he was about to cum suddenly the movement stopped. She looked up at him with a pitiful expression. A hot sticky fluid splattered all over her chest and stomach. She stared crying at her semen splattered torso. The sound of a phone shutter going off got her attention.  
The man stood over her smirking. Haruna stared at him, eyes begging for something. He smiled and bent over.  
“You want more?” He asked.  
Haruna looked away embarrassed.  
The man started to leave. “Oh well then.”  
Haruna let out a muted no.  
The man looked down. “Alright. I'm going to take off your gag now, any loud noises and those pictures are getting plastered all over the Internet. Understand?”  
Haruna nodded. The man untied the cloth and pulled a pair of white silky panties out of her mouth.  
“Now you want to have some more fun.” He said pausing for effect. “Beg for it.”  
Haruna looked embarrassed as she stuttered out. “Puh-Please make me c-c-cum again.”  
“Oh are you sure? I might not be able to pull out in time if I'm trying to make you finish.” He said.  
“Yes.” Haruna said pleadingly.  
“Uh, uh, uh.” He said. “Beg.”  
Haruna gulped and took a couple deep breaths. She opened her mouth but no words came out. The man turned to leave.  
“No wait.” She almost screamed.  
“I'm waiting.” He said.  
“Please slam my pussy with your massive cock. Please flood my womb with your seed. Please stir up my pussy until it breaks.” Haruna begged.  
The man didn't say anything he just bent over and gripped Haruna's tight behind with his hands. He lifted her waist and rammed his rod into her tight, wet hole. Haruna let out a moan of pleasure as the head of his shaft hit the entrance of her womb.  
“Yes, Yes!” Haruna cried out as she was rammed again and again.  
Her pussy tightened as she started flowing like a river. Haruna smiled perversely as she felt a sudden surge and the damn burst.  
“I'm cumming!” She screamed.  
A few thrusts later Haruna felt a surge of hot fluid rush into her womb. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out as she felt her womb flood with the man's seed.  
Haruna breathed deeply as the man set her down. He walked away and picked through Haruna's school bag pulling out her phone. He copied her number and knelt down next to her.  
“Alright from now on your my woman.” He said. “I call you, you show up a soon as you can and do what I say clear.”  
“Yes.” Haruna said nodding.  
“Good.” The man said as he untied her.  
“Now get dressed and get out of here.” He said. “You'll get your first instructions soon enough.”  
Haruna wiped her self down and left with a satisfied look. The man stood and pulled out a small brown bottle with a smile. “Oh you're going to do just fine.”


End file.
